Para Siempre
by Ale-chan
Summary: MiloxKanon. Una confesión indirecta, dicha por una persona incorrecta. Han hecho enojar a Milo y eso no es nada bueno. Seguramente el pobre Dragón Marino sufrirá las consecuencias.


**Para Siempre**

Mi rostro reflejado en el líquido que tomaba me llamaba más atención que el ruido a mis espaldas (ese producido por la reunión que tan 'humildemente' había sido organizada por el Quinto Guardián). Aún así, esa carita deforme, tambaleante y traslúcida era nada a comparación de las palabras aleatorias que el hombre a mi lado espetaba.

-"Desde entonces reviso las fechas de caducidad como histérico. Creo que ya es patológico."

Finalmente dejó de hablar. Sonreí y tomé un rápido trago a mi mezcla misteriosa (debo de recordar no volver a aceptar bebidas así como así).

Disfrutamos del silencio por varios minutos,

-"Ah…"- Mi acompañante suspiró mientras estiraba sus brazos. –"Qué cosas¿no?"- Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Ahí íbamos de nuevo. –"Cómo pasa el tiempo."

Asentí alzando mi copa hacia el cielo.

-"¿Sabes?"- Su rostro cambió, lo mismo con su tono; entrecerró los ojos como lo hacía cada que pensaba o decía algo importante. –"Creo que ya es hora de que me consiga un aprendiz."

Inmediatamente dejé mi posición arqueada sobre el balcón de la Casa de Leo y me enderecé, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un rostro de total desconcierto.

Él rió al ver mi reacción.

-"¿Tanto te sorprendes?"

Claro que lo hacía. Parecía que todos los Caballeros de Oro estaban dispuestos a ceder sus lugares pronto. La mayoría ya había mostrado interés en encontrar un sucesor e incluso algunos, como Acuario, ya sospechaban el haberlo encontrado. Él por su parte…

-"Comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo harías."

-"Yo también."- Torció la boca y miró hacia el cielo. –"Pero es algo que tengo que hacer¿no?"

-"Sería lo más prudente."- Sonreí. Era bueno ver que, después de todo, no era tan necio como parecía.

-"Buscaré primero aquí. Si en un mes no lo he encontrado saldré a buscarlo. Puede que sea interesante."- Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, movía mi cabeza de modo afirmativo. –"Si tengo suerte, en unos ocho años estará listo."- Se notaba a leguas que había estado pensando mucho en el asunto. –"Luego me iré a vivir cerca del puerto. Comprar una casa¿sabes? Dependiendo de cómo me vaya me gustaría dar clases particulares. No sé. Tal vez estudiar algo, aunque no creo que me reciban en ninguna escuela."- Era lo más probable. Un hombre sin acta de nacimiento, apellido o educación gubernamental no podría aspirar a mucho. Tal vez con los contactos del Santuario… –"Será difícil acostumbrarse a la vida allá afuera¿no crees?"

-"Mucho."

-"Por eso no quiero estar solo. Tú sabes como odio la idea de morir solo."

-"Pues invita a Camus a tu escalafón."

Escuché un gruñido. Seguramente él ya había pensado en eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor solución.

-"No nos aguantaríamos ni un mes. Mucho menos toda una vida. No."- Cruzó sus brazos sobre el barandal, suspirando nuevamente. –"Además, no quiero ese tipo de compañía."

-"¿Esa como¿Sosa¿Ñoña¿Aburrida?"- Fui regañado por su mirada. –"Ya, ya. No lo pude evitar."

Decidió dejarla por la paz.

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

-"Tú quieres estar con alguien."- Alcé los hombros. Esa noche había sido tomado por sorpresa. La verdad esperaba más de él. No pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan… normal.

-"Sí."- Contestó con entusiasmo. De haber visto su rostro, seguramente me hubiera topado con una sonrisa. –"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

-"¿De qué?"

-"¿Qué planes tienes?"

-"Creo que iré a dormir. Tengo algo de sueño. Pero primero me tengo que comer lo que queda de pan."

-"No te hagas el chistoso."

-"Ah."- Me di aires de importancia poniendo la mejor cara de serio que pude hacer en el momento. Creo que por algunos segundos, hasta me creyó. –"Cuando Saga decida que ya no quiere tenerme aquí, me iré a vivir al este y abriré una panadería. Pero en las noches, me dedicaré a resolver misterios sobre joyas robadas y casas embrujadas. Compraré un reloj de esos para espías… y tendré un perro."

Extrañamente, a él no pareció gustarle mi idea.

-"Siempre haces eso."- Indicó. –"Cada que quiero hablar de algo serio te sacas algo así."

-"Creí que te divertía."- Claro que lo hacía. Siempre terminaba riéndose conmigo (o de mí, aún no estoy seguro).

-"Sí. Pero hay veces en las que solo quiero hablar."

-"Tú sabes que nada de esto me interesa. Hace mucho que dejé de hacer planes."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ya sabes lo que dicen: haz planes para que los Dioses se rían de ti."

Él arqueó la ceja dejando en claro su inconformidad.

-"Si las cosas no salen como quieres es porque no las planeas bien."

-"Vamos, Milo."- Añadí con necedad. –"Tú no eres así. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

-"Es solo que creo que es hora de que las cosas cambien."

-"Y vaya que sí. ¿Hacerte ama de casa y sembrar florecitas en un jardín? No hablas precisamente como un guerrero."

-"No porque no te guste la idea quiera decir que sea mala."

-"Creí que a ti tampoco te gustaría tener ese fin."

-"No me gustaba."- Sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente. Lo estaba haciendo enojar. –"Pero ya morí por Atena una vez. Esta vez quiero intentar otro tipo de muerte."

-"Sí: una lenta y mediocre. Ah, y cursi."

-"¿Es que nunca te ha gustado la idea de estar con alguien para siempre?"

-"'Para siempre' es mucho tiempo. Me gusta la soledad. La he vivido por muchos años y creo que ya me he acostumbrado a ella."

-"Dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado."- Aclaró con un poco más de tranquilidad. Realmente estaba convencido de sus palabras.

-"Lo digo porque pienso que los que necesitan de alguien para ser felices son patéticos."- Apenas terminé la última palabra, me di cuenta de que, indirectamente, le había insultado.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos en espera de un golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Alcé el rostro para enfrentarlo pero ni una mirada de odio me dedicó. Él solo optó por quedarse callado, mirándome con esos ojitos de indolencia que tanto me desagradaban. Intentó un par de veces abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió cada vez.

Finalmente, decidió regresar al interior del Templo, dejándome solo y cuestionándome si no había sido demasiado severo.

* * *

-"Me parece que fuiste demasiado severo."

Froté mis ojos con la mano derecha. Me irritaba tanto cuando Saga me robaba las palabras…

-"No. Lo que pasa es que él andaba de sensible."

La escena que representábamos era una que me recordaba a mi infancia: Saga de pie frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de cura reprimido; yo sentado en una roca, jugueteando con la arena debajo de mis pies y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mi hermano.

-"Precisamente por eso debiste de imaginarte que algo así pasaría."- He de admitir que tuvo razón con eso. –"Él puede estar tan loco como tú, Kanon, pero cuando se pone serio quiere que se le preste atención. Él no se anda con bromas y lo sabes."

–"Será difícil acostumbrarse a la vida allá afuera¿no te parece?"

-"No fue solo eso. Había algo más."

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"No sé. Algo."- Lo medité unos instantes. –"Tenía miedo."

-"Claro que lo tenía."- Exclamó alzando un poco los brazos. –"El niño decide que es hora de convertirse en adulto y tu vas y le dices esas cosas, como si su futuro no tuviera importancia. ¿Tienes idea de lo que-"

-"Yo no dije que su futuro no tuviera importancia."

-"Solo dijiste que era estúpido que quisiera tener a alguien hasta el fin."

-"No con esas palabras…"- Pero sí.

-"Deberías de tenerle más paciencia. Tú sabes que es complicado."

-"¿Por qué habría de serlo?"

-"Ya sabes…"

-"No¿qué?"

Saga abrió los ojos desmedidamente. No me costó trabajo el adivinar que se dio cuenta de que habló de más.

-"Solo piénsalo ¿quieres?"

Se dispuso a irse, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Ya me había picado el bichito de la curiosidad.

-"¿En qué?"

Sus ojos reflejaron algo extraño: entre sorpresa y enojo. Era ese tipo de cara que te hacen cuando te cuentan un chiste pero tú no te ríes.

-"En realidad no lo sabes."- Suspiró. Pensó en algo durante un par de segundos y alzó la vista al cielo, como pidiendo valor para hacer lo que seguía. –"Dije que no me metería en esto."

-"¿Saga?"- Decidí inventarme algo para obtener la información. –"Solo quiero poder entenderlo."

Me miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero pronto constaté que mis palabras habían sido las correctas.

-"Él te quiere."

-"Sí, bueno…"- Yo también¿no? Por eso éramos amigos.

-"No así, Kanon. Él no te quiere así."

-"Creo que es hora de que las cosas cambien."

No tuvo qué decir más. Bajé mi rostro como para darle el permiso de retirarse y él, sin dudarlo, obedeció.

Ese tipo de cosas no debían de pasar. Los amigos debían de permanecer siempre como amigos. Hacer lo contrario sería tonto. ¡Sería como atraer tu amistad hacia un barranco dándole esperanzas de llevarla a un hermoso lugar para luego arrojarla al precipicio!

Lo pensé por unos minutos más hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que el problema había sido que él nunca quiso ser mi amigo. Él se había aproximado con otras intenciones, pero al ver que sus intentos eran en vano, decidió quedarse con lo que yo le ofrecía.

Después de todo, al principio hubo coqueteo de su parte, tal vez algo más. Yo nunca lo detuve. Siempre pensé que se trataba de un juego (uno que a veces seguía). Me convencí de ello aún más cuando, poco a poco, dejó de intentarlo.

-"Tú sabes que nada de esto me interesa."

Estaba molesto. Toda nuestra amistad había sido una farsa. Lo único que quería yo era estar con mi amigo, pero él se limitaba a hacerse el mártir, alimentándose de migajas, conformándose con lo que yo le quisiera dar y sintiéndose miserable mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente decidí que tenía que hablar con Milo. ¿Quién sabe? La gente es muy chismosa. Posiblemente Saga solo había sido víctima de la absurda confesión de alguno de nuestros compañeros en estado de ebriedad.

Con tal esperanza, caminé hacia el Coliseo, suponiendo que lo encontraría ahí.

* * *

Los gritos de jóvenes sobre la arena habían servido de música de fondo para la pregunta que tan temerosamente había pronunciado. Eso estaba bien. Si la respuesta era una que no me gustaba, al menos no habría un incómodo silencio.

-"¿¡Qué!?"

Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída. Me sentí aliviado. Esa era la reacción que esperaba. Ahora venía el '¿De dónde rayos sacas esas cosas¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?'.

-"Me lo dijo un pajarito."- Quise adelantarme a su pregunta. –"¿Entonces?"- Aún así, quería estar totalmente seguro. –"¿Es verdad?"

Giró su rostro para recuperar su atención en el torneo que se llevaba a cabo. Sus manos temblaban y yo supuse que era por enojo. No podía culparlo. A mí también me habían hecho pasar un mal rato.

-"Bueno, lo fue alguna vez."- No. Eso no era lo que tenía que contestar. –"¿O qué¿Crees que me acerqué a ti por tu maravillosa personalidad?"- Fruncí el ceño. Así que era cierto: detrás de cada chisme hay algo de verdad. –"Pero eso ya pasó. No es algo importante."- Retornó su mirada hacia mí, su ceja izquierda perennemente elevada. –"Estamos bien¿no? Somos amigos."

Decidí aceptar sus palabras (pues me funcionaban).

Ya un poco más tranquilo, comencé a prestarle atención a las peleas. Había olvidado lo sanguinario que se podía poner el asunto.

-"Ya no será igual. Ya no puede serlo."- Tenía que ser honesto. -"Pero creo que se me pasará."

Afirmé como para convencerme a mí mismo. Aún estaba inquieto y seguramente no volvería a ver a Milo del mismo modo, pero de todos modos, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

* * *

-"¡¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar que estaría bien?!"

El resto del día había pasado sin novedades. Un par de encargos por aquí o allá y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de regresar a Géminis. Aún repasaba lo que había ocurrido en la mañana cuando me topé con la voz de un visitante. No me costó trabajo identificarla.

-"Sabes mis razones."

Saga permanecía impasible ante las furiosas palabras de Escorpio. Éste se limitaba a moverse nervioso sobre sí mismo, sin preocuparse por modular siquiera un poco su voz.

-"¡Estaba bien!"- Parecía estar a punto de explotar. –"¡¿No te había dicho yo que estaba bien?!"

-"Pero no lo estaba, por Eros, muchacho. ¿Qué crees que no sabía yo que esto te estaba matando?"

-"¡Lo prometiste!"

–"Dije que no me metería en esto."

-"No, solo lo dije. Vamos, ya tranquilízate. Es lo mejor."

-"¡No¡Así no tenía que ser!"- Su voz terminó de romperse. –"¿Sabes lo que-"

-"¿No dijo que se le pasaría?"

-"Ya no será igual. Ya no puede serlo."

Ese tipo de cosas me las ganaba por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-"Dijiste que se te había pasado."- Decidí que ya no podía permanecer oculto por más tiempo. Necesitaba explicaciones. Necesitaba que al menos por una vez fuera sincero.

Tornó su atención hacia mí. No se veía muy sorprendido al verme, por otro lado, no parecía estar otra cosa sino loco de ira. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada. Sus cejas fruncidas y sus puños cerrados. No recuerdo haber visto a Milo tan enojado en toda mi vida. Por unos instantes hasta dudé de mi integridad física.

-"Tú que me la crees."

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del Templo de Géminis.

Al haber fallado en recibir una respuesta por parte de Milo, preferí buscarla en mi hermano.

-"No pensé que esto pasaría."- Se excusó. –"Yo siempre pensé que…"- Se quedó sin palabras, así que intentó buscarlas en mis ojos. –"Es que te hacía tan feliz."

-"Eso no es suficiente."

-"¿No?"

-"No."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Me mintió."

-"Y tú siempre diciendo la verdad…"

-"Cada que quiero hablar de algo serio te sacas algo así."

-"Es diferente. Él sabe que lo digo en broma."

-"¿Y ya porque lo sepa está bien?"

-"Pues es mejor."

-"Lo siento, Kanon, pero no entiendo cual es el problema."

-"El mundo real no es así."

-"¿Así como¿Feliz?"

-"No es eso. Es solo que es… complicado."

Saga afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Él nunca quiso tu amistad, es cierto. Pero nunca te dijo que eso era lo que quería. Y sobre lo que te dijo… sabes que es un orgulloso. ¿Esperabas que te dijera que se desvive por ti a pesar de sentirse rechazado? La verdad me sorprende que se haya atrevido a decirte que le gustabas, aunque fuera solo al principio."- Tan desesperado estaba. Seguramente sospechaba que no me tragaría algo diferente. –"Lo que me consuela saber es que no me había equivocado."- Emití una pregunta silenciosa. –"Tú lo quieres, solo que no te has dado cuenta. O más bien, lo quieres tanto que nunca pensaste que necesitarías algo más de él."

Bajé la mirada.

En efecto, para mí era suficiente. En realidad, nunca había pensado que podía tener más. Para como yo lo veía, el amor traía sacrificios, te quitaba libertad. No así con la amistad. Ésta me parecía más pura, más sana y mil veces más sencilla.

Entonces¿por qué se sentía un tanto desabrida?

-"Poder tener más…"- Repetí en voz alta.

-"Sabía que no tenía que haberme metido. Ya no te volveré a hacer caso nunca más."- Se alejó en dirección a su habitación. Me sentí algo culpable por él. No me hubiera gustado estar en sus zapatos.

Decidí seguir su ejemplo y me fui a mi cuarto. Aún tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar.

* * *

Miraba hacia el techo. El enojo de la tarde había pasado a confusión y después a preocupación. Lo quería, de eso nunca hubo duda, pero apenas ahora sabía que necesitaba algo más. Apenas ahora me daba cuenta de que pasé mucho tiempo siendo un estúpido conformista. Era yo el que recibía las migajas.

-"Pienso que los que necesitan de alguien para ser felices son patéticos."-

Y bien, acababa de descubrir que yo también era patético.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar lo que había pasado?

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Eso era extraño, porque yo siempre la dejaba abierta. Incliné el rostro hacia enfrente y me sorprendí al ver el protagonista de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Se puede?"- Me senté sobre la cama. No pude decir nada así que solo asentí. –"No me juzgues mal, Kanon. Yo nunca pensé en conformarme con tu amistad. La verdad es que solo esperaba el momento adecuado."- Sonrió con nerviosismo. –"Sé lo que valgo y yo no estoy para andar mendigando amor. Sabía que te tenía, no necesitaba que tu hermano hiciera algo al respecto. Menos él que nunca entendió bien lo que pasaba. Esto era algo que quería hacer por mí mismo."- Dio pequeños pasos hacia mi cama hasta que logró sentarse a su pie. –"Se suponía que iba a ser mi logro. Se suponía que un día ibas a despertar dándote cuenta de que no podrías vivir sin mí."- Admito que me dieron ganas de reír. A veces se me olvidaba lo presuntuoso que podía llegar a ser. –"Pero ahí fue él y te lo dijo."- Entrecerró los ojos como recordando el enojo de hacía unas horas. –"Y sabes cuánto odio que me cambien los planes."- En efecto, esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban. Y eso que él era un enojón.

-"Deja ver si entiendo¿estaba bien que yo me angustiara por ti pero tú no por mí?"

-"Yo ya me angustiaba. El chiste era que tú no te dieras cuenta."- Contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-"¿Es que tienes qué tenerlo todo bajo control?"

-"Sí."

Espeluznante. Ese hombre realmente era espeluznante. Aún así, traté de hacerme el fuerte.

-"Y¿qué te hizo pensar que ya me tenías?"

Alzó su rostro. Mis palabras lo habían alertado.

-"Porque te hago feliz."

-"¿Y nunca pensaste que eso no sería suficiente?"

-"Muchas veces."- Me sorprendió su respuesta. –"Por eso quería darte más. Pero tú eras tan idiota que no te dabas cuenta de lo mucho que me necesitabas."

-"No eres tan maravilloso."- Murmuré y él se enderezó inmediatamente.

-"A que sí."- Realmente se veía insultado. De no haber estado tan nervioso, me hubiera retractado. –"Sabes que lo soy."

¿Qué decir? 'No, no lo eres.' Eso hubiese sido firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Aunque la verdad, cuando vi los ojos que me hizo mientras se me acercaba, sospechaba que de todos modos ya lo había hecho.

-"Pero, en el balcón. ¡Dudaste¿Crees que no me di cuenta?"

-"¿Crees que eres tú lo único que tengo en mente?"- Arqueó la ceja. Eso era todo. Estaba muerto. –"Si dudé era porque odio hablar del futuro. Me pone nervioso."- Colocó su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me inclinó hacia la cabecera. No se inmutó al escuchar el ruido de mi cabeza chocando con la superficie de madera. –"Me hace pensar que no tengo todo bajo control."

-"Pues, no lo tienes."- Creo que para esas alturas solo balbuceaba.

Alzó los hombros.

-"Al menos lo tengo en lo que realmente importa."- Humedeció sus labios y se inclinó hacia mí.

No, no, no, no.

Yo apenas me estaba haciendo a la idea de que era hora de estar con él en otro plan y él se atrevía a pasar su lengua sobre mis labios. Insensato, presuntuoso. De haber podido moverme…

-"Hn…"

De haber podido decir algo…

-"¿Ya ves? Eres mío."

¿Hacia dónde correr¿Qué decir?

Nada de eso hubiera valido la pena.

-"Pero no te preocupes."- Su otra mano sobre mi otro hombro. –"Yo no pido algo sin ofrecer lo mismo a cambio."

Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos lo sospeché.

Al sentir su lengua tocando la mía me convencí.

-"¿Es que nunca te ha gustado la idea de estar con alguien para siempre?"

Milo tenía razón: había sido atrapado desde antes de que me diera cuenta.

El degenerado se atrevió a subirse a la cama. Más aún, se atrevió a subirse a mí.

Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios, o tal vez era solo mi paranoia.

De cualquier modo, me irritó el percibirlo tan jactancioso. Coloqué mis manos sobre su cintura pretendiendo quitármelo de encima, pero creo que yo mismo me engañé al pensar que esa había sido mi intención.

Rompió con el beso pero solo para dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

-"Te diviertes ¿no?"- Pregunté mientras encajaba mis uñas en su cadera.

-"¿Aún piensas que 'para siempre' es mucho tiempo?"

Eché mi cabeza para atrás y suspiré.

-"No."- Mis manos se aferraron a su ropa, obligándolo a acercarse. –"Creo que apenas y será suficiente."

-"Bien dicho."

Para mi desgracia, dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí, sin importarle si me permitía respirar o no.

-"Pesas."

Insertó su rostro en mi nuca.

-"Lo sé."- Inhaló en mi oído y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Inmediatamente después, se levantó y se bajó de la cama, dejándome un tanto confundido.

-"¿Y ahora?"

-"Creo que me voy a dormir."- Ahora era yo el que alzaba la ceja. Sin embargo, él no pudo mantener su acto por mucho tiempo antes de volver a mi lado. –"Eh¿ya viste que no es tan chistoso?"

-"Si lo hubiera dicho yo…"

-"Ya estarías muerto."

-"Lo sé."

-"¿Puedo cerrar la puerta?"

-"No."

-"Pero Saga…"

Lo interrumpí colando mis dedos por el cuello de su camisa.

-"Que se joda. Por chismoso."

Atrapé su risa con mi boca y, más que entusiasta, comencé con el 'para siempre'.

**Comentario de la Autora: Regalo de cumpleaños de Aiko-changa. Espero le haya gustado... y a los demás también. n.n' no tengo mayor comentario. ¡Danke por la lectura!  
**


End file.
